the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy
Sandy (Sandford) is the youngest son of the king and god of the Theoland Galaxy, Theo. Kung Fu Unlike his brothers Sandy doesn't want to become a jedi, instead he wants to become a Kung-Fu master. He frequently trained at the Kung Fu Club with his cousin Diego and friend Kung Fu Mouse. When he first joined The Kung-Fu club, he, Diego and Kung-Fu Mouse were trained by Master Curnol , along with a panda named Po . They often battled against their rivals, the Tiquondo Club, which Kung-Fu Mouse's brother was a member of. After Master Curnol was killed by a rogue Kung-Fu warrior, Po was made the new Master, as he was a Dragon Warrior. Po, however, went mad with power, so Sandy dueled him. Sandy won the duel, but was then attacked by Po, who was trying to kill Sandy. Po lunged for Sandy, but bounced off Sandy's giant stomach, a tumbled off the edge of a balcony, to his death. Kung-Fu Mouse is now the current Master of Kung-Fu, and Sandy and Diego graduated, and have now left the club. He is one of the most powerful kung fu students in the Theoland Galaxy. Fish Fish is Sandy's pet and best friend. Fish looks after Sandy for most of the time. Sandy calls Fish Clone for no reason. Fish is the only thing that can pick up Sandy due to his machines. Mud Sculptures Sandy loves making mud sculptures which he stores on his moon Sandy Land. He makes mud sculptures of everything he sees. The biggest mud sculpture Sandy made was a five mile tall model of himself. The war Sandy was incharge of the Theoland army during the war against Alice. He fired all the clones, wookies and elephants in the army and replaced them with Sandy clones and Mud sculptures which were brought to life by Fish. The first clone he made was The Colonel. Bebe was helping Sandy clone himself, but it wouldn't work, so Bebe told Sandy the call Fish. Sandy, however, grabbed Fish and threw him into the clone machine. Bebe told Sandy to go and get clone, so Sandy jumped in as well. The resulting clone was smarter and thinner than an later clone made. He was named The Colonel, and made Sandy's second-in-command. After years of winning and losing battles Sandy and his army charged Empress Alice's castle. Sandy watched the colonel be murdered by Alice and he chased after her. Sandy had a immense fight with alice in a anti gravity chamber above dark matter. After nearly falling into the dark matter Sandy flicked a lever turning gravity on which made Alice fall to her death. The 4 Elephants The Four Elephants is a band which consists of Sandy (lead singer and instrument player(if no lyrics), Bebe (Second lead singer and trumpet + other instruments), Elefun (Background singer and drums+violin) and Ewok (Background singer and other instruments.) The band was founded by the four princes in 1 ABU. They cover songs from Earth and are so good you can't tell that they are singing. They have performed many songs including: * When I see an elephant fly (Dumbo) * Everything is Awesome (The Lego Movie) * Jurassic Park Theme (Jurassic Park) * Titenic (Jontron) * I Like Trains (Tomska) * Spooky Scary Skeletons (Spooky Scary Skeletons) * They'll Never Stop the Simpsons (The Simpsons) * We are sex bob-omb (Scott Pilgrim vs the World) * One Big Song (Nostalgia Critic, channel awesome) * Epic rap battles of history (ERB) and many others. Category:Baby Category:Elephant Category:Kung fu trainer Category:Fatty Category:Theoish Category:Theoland Royal Family Category:Ollieland Royal Family Category:Mialand Royal Family Category:Child Category:Gods Category:The Monarchy